labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RenKrawler17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lab Rats: Season 3 (Created By: RenKrawler17) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Davenport showed me this wiki when she mentioned the problems she had here and I have decided to start editing here too. And I have 2 questions. First, based on yout avatar, which is your favorite, Yuma, Yugi, Jaden or Yusei? And second, have we met before? I have the feeling that we do. Do you edit on any comics fanfiction wiki? (The Great Lord David (talk) 08:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Asking Am i doing anything bad on this wikia? Liteteretet (talk) 14:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Liteteretet Uh, I think I know from where I know you. Two wikis in fact. I watched Yugi, Jaden and Yusei but didn´t bother to watch the new series. I think it´s just been decreasing quality, so Yugi´s my favorite. As for Davenport13, I gues. She told me of this story. But how do you block a user here, you don´t have administrator rights, do you? (The Great Lord David (talk) 19:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Uh. I have seen Zexal but didn´t like it much. I like all the main characters but Yugi and Jaden more. For the wikis, it´s from both Ultra Dragonball Wiki and Marvel Fanon. As for Davenport13, it seems as the community does not appreciate her request, then the adoption can´t happen but there are still a lot of things between you. I hope they are solved soon. (The Great Lord David (talk) 20:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Ok. Alright. Liteteretet (talk) 02:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Liteteretet The 'TARGET ' Staff checked the history for the derek davenport page PROVING my inncocence! Staff wrote "In this case, Davenport13 has not edited the Derek Davenport page; the changes were made by IPs. I have checked and those IPs do not match Davenport13's." Wendy at Staff Wendy (talk) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff I however do not like bening called a lair!All I did to zax was add him to categories such as males. (You're welcome!) All I have done was created my 3 pages and episodes.You shouldn't judge someone you don't even know, or call them a lair.Because you don't know how the will react. Has anyone ever done this too you? If so you know what it feels like to be accused of somthing you didn't do! So why did you do it to me?Davenport13 (talk) 21:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for using Zax Knight.